Makuu
Makuu is the leader of the crocodiles that live in the Pride Lands. He is a minor character in the 2015 Disney Channel TV film The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar, and the main antagonist with Janja in Season 1 and a reformed character in Season 2. Background Personality As a crocodile, Makuu values strength so much that he believes fighting is the best way to settle things and solve problems. This belief is strong to the point where he regards those who prefer peaceful methods as weaklings and cowards. His views led to him believing he was worthier of leading his crocodile float than Pua, who was happy to get what the float needed through patient and peaceful ways. However, unlike another with similar attitudes, Makuu was not foolhardy or overconfident as shown when he patiently waited for Pua to get tired before pinning him down and when he was smart enough to back down after first witnessing Kion's Roar of the Elders. Indeed, Makuu proved there is good in him during the Kupatana Celebration, where he and another crocodile from his float peacefully enjoyed the festivities and allowed a mouse to pass him for a better view with no sign of aggression and no intention to cause harm. In Season Two during "The Savannah Summit", Makuu matures considerably, having realized that making enemies of the other Pridelanders and not respecting the Circle of Life does not help him or his float. He join the summit hoping to change the bad blood between him and the other animals and is willing to cooperate with others, but he does have a bit of a temper. However, he can be appreciative of a rescue and to those who are as sneaky as his species. As noted by Pua, Makuu is young and able to learn from experience; by the time the dry season has started, he has matured to the point where as noted by Kion he has become a good leader. Physical Appearance Makuu is a young, slender, and well-built Nile crocodile with yellow eyes, green scales, and pale underbelly. Ringed around his eyes are darker shades of scales. Patches of scales on his back also have a lighter leaf-green color compared the rest on his body. Like all crocodiles, rows of Makuu's teeth visibly protrude from his jaw rather than being kept hidden by his mouth. Abilities *'Animal Strength:' Makuu is stronger then Pua as he was able to outmatch him in a fair fight. *'Combatant:' Makuu's combat skills may not be as good as Pua's, but he knows how to make what he has count. During his first fight with Fuli, he couldn't best her on land; when he was back in the water and Fuli got cocky, he used a trademark crocodile role to dislodge Fuli, rendering her helpless. Makuu also has a signature technique himself, by pinning his opponent down, which he used against both Pua and Kiburi. *'Animal Stamina:' Makuu's stamina is much greater than Pua, as he wasn't exhausted in the fight since he's younger and too fit for his fellow crocodile. However, he nearly tired himself out while trying to bite the more agile Fuli. Eventually, in another fight, he managed to keep up with Kion by saving as much energy as possible. *'Animal Endurance:' Makuu is able to take the attacks of Pua with little difficulty. *'Animal Bite Force:' Makuu has a bite force of up to 3,000 pounds. Role in the Series ''The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Makuu makes a brief appearance in this film when Bunga jumps on his head. Makuu lifts himself out of the water in annoyance before growling at Kion, who is following suit. The Lion Guard The Rise of Makuu Makuu is seen accusing the crocodiles' leader Pua of being a coward for refusing to upset the Circle of Life by hunting the fish in Big Springs and challenges him to a mashindano, believing that the float has the right to fish in Big Springs. Whilst being watched by a crowd of animals including Kion, Bunga, Beshte, Fuli, Kiara, Tiifu, Zuri, Simba and Nala, Makuu and Pua go into battle. Even though Makuu's technique is poor, his strength and youth secure him victory; he becomes the new leader of the crocodiles before being congratulated by Simba who then thanks Pua for his service as leader. Pua thanks the King before leaving (as it is tradition for the leader to leave the float if defeated). Makuu taunts Pua as he leaves (but Pua ignores him) before being chanted on by his fellow float members. Kion then wonders if Makuu's new appointment will spell bad news for the Pride Lands. This eventually comes true when Makuu takes over Big Springs and forces the other animals to switch habitats. Kion confronts Makuu, asking him to leave Big Springs, but the lead crocodile refuses, mocking Kion for being unwilling to fight. Though Bunga encourages Kion to use the Roar of the Elders, the cub decides against it, not wanting to be like Scar and lash out in anger. After Kion encounters Mufasa's spirit, he and his friends decide to demonstrate the Roar of the Elders on a grove of trees to show Makuu what he would be in for if he should attempt a fight. While Bunga, Fuli, and Ono set out to clear the grove of animals, Beshte and Kion confront Makuu. When Ono gives the signal, Kion roars into the trees, clearing them all of their branches. Awestruck by the display, Makuu calls off the fight and leads his float out of Big Springs. As Makuu leaves, Basi invites the crocodiles to return to Big Springs once the fish population spikes. Makuu promises to keep the offer in mind. The Kupatana Celebration During the song Jackal Style, the jackal pups snatch a fish away from Makuu, who splashes back into the water. Makuu is later seen at the Kupatana Celebration standing next to another crocodile before allowing a jerboa to pass by him. Never Roar Again Makuu overhears Kion telling Bunga he might never use the Roar again, not after what almost happened to his mother Nala. This gives Makuu an idea. Later, Makuu's float chase every animal from the Flood Plains. Fuli, Beshte, and Bunga try to make them leave. Makuu merely laughs, stating that Kion is too cowardly to use his Roar. He and his float, after some difficulty, manage to surround the Guard in the water. When Kion and Nala arrive, they demand Makuu to stop, but he does not care and two of his crocodiles drag Nala into the water. Makuu tries to prey on Kion's guilt, asking if he intends to risk his mother's safety again with the Roar. Finally, Kion uses the Roar with more control and a surprised Makuu is carried away with all the other crocodiles, one by one. Beshte and the Hippo Lanes Makuu and one of his float members locate Young Rhino, who is trapped among the reeds of the Flood Plains. He is sure no one will find him in the mess, but Beshte arrives just in time. Makuu thinks he has the upperhand with a two on one fight, but Basi arrives and then Makuu swims away saying that the hippos always follow the rules. Later during the day, another rainstorm breaks out and Makuu plus four of his float members locate a wounded Basi in the Flood Plains. He believes that taking out the hippo will mean no more rules to follow, and he starts to approach him when suddenly Beshte returns to defend his father. Makuu reminds them that they're outnumbered and that they're crocodiles, showing no fear. However, Beshte and Basi create a new Hippo Lane behind them. Makuu is adamant that they won't get away so easily and he orders his float members to follow them. They chase after the hippos which leads the float to Bupu's Herd as they stampede down the lane. He commands them to dive but despite diving, the crocodiles are trampled by their hooves. When the injured crocodiles surface, Beshte orders them to leave and they do so, in too much pain to try another attack. Ono the Tickbird After Mwenzi the tickbird falls out with his best friend, Kifaru the rhinoceros, he perches near a lake. Ono approaches him, and warns him that Makuu and his float frequent the area, but Mwenzi refuses to leave, untrusting of the egret. As the two speak, Makuu notices the pair nearby, but remains silent. Once Mwenzi has warmed up to Ono and the pair decide to leave, Makuu strikes the branch and Mwenzi, sending the tickbird soaring. Ono is able to save him from Makuu's jaws and places him on a high branch, but Mwenzi's wing has become injured. When Ono flies away to get help, Makuu laughs below. Makuu starts to smash his tail against the tree continually, hoping to knock the tickbird from his perch. Mwenzi is confident that he cannot be reached, but Makuu is adamant that he has a trick up his sleeve. He dives underwater and pounces up, snapping away a large portion of Mwenzi's branch. With the tickbird panting rapidly, Makuu assures him that he won't be so lucky next time. But before he has a chance to try a second time, Kifaru arrives to save his friend. But without his tickbird, the rhino races straight past Makuu and into a tree. Seeing a great opportunity, Makuu calls for the rest of his float. They approach the rhino, but are distracted by the Lion Guard's arrival. Annoyed by their presence, Makuu warns Kion to stay out of their business. When he refuses, Makuu pins the lion cub to the ground. With Makuu and the other crocodiles distracted, Mwenzi leaps down and starts to instruct Kifaru on how to get loose. Once free, the rhino knocks away the other crocodiles. With the danger rising, Makuu decides to give up, claiming the meal not to be worth it. But Kifaru, still furious, charges and knocks Makuu away himself. The crocodiles then retreat. The Savannah Summit As Makuu is the leader of the crocodiles, he heads over to Pride Rock after receiving an invitation from Simba to attend the Savannah Summit. But before Makuu can announce his arrival, he is pounced upon by Kion, refusing to let him ruin the summit. But the crocodile tells him to calm down as he was invited, to which Simba confirms. Makuu assures the King that he is grateful for the invitation and wishes to prove that he's serious about his leadership duties, leaving the other leaders weary. Then, he and the other leaders head to Mizimu Grove for the summit, with Zazu and Simba assuring him and everyone else that Everyone is Welcome. Once there, the Guard is impressed that the event is going well and that even Makuu is behaving himself. However, they soon realise that he's already missing, and Mtoto alerts them to Makuu's presence down at the watering hole. Then, Makuu is trying to make negotiations with Bupu by the Watering Hole. He explains that he and his float sleep during the dry season, and wish to do so near his Watering Hole. But Bupu refuses to compromise and takes a strike at Makuu, who strikes back in retaliation. The Lion Guard arrive on the scene, and try to work out the situation by placing Beshte between the quarreling pair. As Makuu explains what he was trying to do, Bupu attempts to strike him again, and Makuu retaliates again. Kion warns Makuu that he won't allow him to ruin it and Makuu slinks away, mentioning that he has no desire for a fight. Later, Makuu tries to negotiate with Bupu again at Pride Rock with Simba's help, but Kion pounces on him again, believing him to be starting another attack. When his father reveals the truth, Makuu refuses to continue the negotiations since nobody will trust him. Simba assures Bupu that they will try again, but he too, refuses, claiming that negotiating is clearly not the crocodile way before leaving the king and his son. At sunset, the Lion Guard locate Makuu in a clearing, having heard an animal plan an attack on him. Although they explain that they're trying to protect him, Makuu scoffs at their attempt, asking what they could possibly save him from since he's a crocodile. He then crosses over some leaves and branches that were concealing a hole, and almost falls in. Beshte grabs him by the tail, and the rest of the Guard soon assist Beshte in getting Makuu back up. Makuu thanks Kion and, after discovering that the pit was full of rotten fruit, wonders out loud who would do such a thing. Kion then devises a plan to find out. At the summit, Kion stands before the other animals with his father watching nearby. He announces that Makuu fell into the pit but struggled to get out and completed his journey through the Circle of Life. With the animals starting to feel bad at how they treated Makuu, Twiga turns to Vuruga Vuruga and states out loud that they never meant for him to get hurt, and how they just wanted him to fall into the pit of rotten fruit. After their confession, Makuu turns up. Makuu states that he joined the summit to be a good leader and to help his float, plus the Pride Lands, and mentions how badly he was treated. Even Kion bows his head in shame at his words. Much to their relief though, Makuu finds the plot amusing, and worthy of a crocodile. He then declares that the summit will go on. After his speech, Bupu finally allows the crocs to sleep next to his watering hole. But Vuruga Vuruga decides that they should sleep near her herd's mud wallow, and the two start to fight over where Makuu's float should stay, prompting Simba's intervention. ''The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar Makku and his float are briefly seen being assisted by the Lion Guard to settle into their hibernation during the dry season. Let Sleeping Crocs Lie Makuu and his float are awoken when the lion guard stops a stampede of antelope. Though furious at first, Makuu decides to speak to Simba for a solution, ordering his float to remain where they are. Soon, however, Simba and Makuu hear that his float has invaded another waterhole, lead by another member of the float named Kiburi. Makuu then chastises Kiburi for disobeying his orders. Simba then finds a new waterhole for the crocodiles to stay in, with enough fish to last them for the dry season. Kiburi, however is not content with the small space, and challenges Makuu to a Mashindano, which he accepts. Makuu wins the mashindano, but then learns that it was all a distraction so that Kiburi's followers could attempt to assassinate Simba. When Simba emerges unscathed (thanks to the lion guard's intervention) Makuu assures Simba that he had no knowledge of Kiburi's plot. When the king decides to defer Kiburi's punishment to Makuu, as he is the leader of the crocodiles, the latter states that since Kiburi lost the mashindano, he and his followers are no longer part of the float, and defers Kiburi's punishment back to Simba. Simba then banishes Kiburi and his followers from the Pride Lands, with Kiburi swearing revenge. Upon returning to the croc's waterhole, Makuu demands to speak with Ono, whose fault it had been for awakening the float, and, much to the egret's relief, Makuu forgives him, because Kion told him that it was Ono who discovered Kiburi's plan. When Simba asks if this is the new crocodile way, Makuu says, perhaps it is. Gallery Category:Males Category:Crocodiles Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:The Lion Guard characters Category:African characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Adults Category:Anti-heroes Category:Disney Junior characters